Das Done
So, I got the professional edit for the Growing Around novel back a few days earlier than expected. There weren't very many edits that needed to be done - my technical writing ability seems to be solid at least. I was able to spend a couple of hours just creating a master file, and now I have the final draft. All I need is the cover - which I should be getting within a week - and... it's done. Forever. Whether the book succeeds or fails or does both, I'll always be an author; a person who wrote a book. That is the strangest of all feelings, I'll be honest. It's something that a lot of people say they want to do with their life, but most never actually do it - like run a marathon. You know, it's something to feel proud of. And that feels strange, having done something like that. The job isn't over though. Even ignoring the sequel, I still have to do more to give this book the best fighting chance that I can. Picking a good title, writing a good blurb, getting people to talk about it, marketing the hell out of it, and so on. And yes, this means getting other people to review the book. That should be fun. The first thing on the agenda is to make a trailer for the book. Don't worry, the Legends of Chamberlain Place review will come out first. In fact, it will be out either tomorrow or the next day. People came up with the title Party Panic, and I really do think that one will stick. Here's the blurb I'm thinking about. Tell me if this is the one: "Sally Dunn is your typical eight-year-old in a not-so-typical world - one where kids rule and adults get schooled. It's fun to be in charge, but it's never easy. When Sally goes shopping, she needs to buy the right toys to make her whole family happy (and her parents never seem to like her choices). When Sally goes driving, she needs to try her best to not bump the other kids too hard. And she makes sure respects everyone else’s choice of pets, whether they be a tiny little dog or a huge elephant. All of this becomes even more difficult when Sally gets a Party Duty letter and is forced to entertain the entire town. Even with her friends by her side, it’s going to be difficult when even the mayor seems to have it out for her in this enticing adventure where the people are Growing Around." It'll be nice to get back into the normal flow of things, although the "I wrote a book" is having a hard time fitting into my normal. I do plan on making a vlog about my behind-the-scenes thought process behind the whole world of Growing Around, all the way back to that July day two years ago in 2014. Also - one more question: is anyone else having a hard time loading up YouTube's comment sections on most videos. Or is it just me? Category:Miscellaneous